Godspeed, Sweet Dreams
by Squijim
Summary: *if you've read The Return of the Princess you'll understand this* Celilldur and his mother Aireromen share an evening togehter, Legolas is there too. Only a little short story I thought of one day. I hope you like it! Please R/R


Godspeed, Sweet Dreams.  
  
Celilldur leaned over the balcony railing, staring intently at the dark orange sky. He turned and quickly ran back into his room, snatching up a pair of tiny elven boots, pulling them onto his feet quickly before running out his door and down the hall.  
  
He entered into his parent's room, only to find his father Legolas, lying down on the giant bed, scribbling something on a peace of parchment.  
  
Legolas raised his head, smiling when he saw his little son. 'Hello there little prince, what do you need?"  
  
Celilldur walked over to the bed, staring up at his father. Legolas continued to write for a little while before he glanced over at his son, It took a moment for Legolas to understand. Celilldur blinked, his eyes barely able to see above the matress, his arms were lifted up, waiting. 'Oh!' Legolas exclaimed, finally understanding what Celilldur was wanting. He reached down and lifted Celilldur up onto the soft bed.  
  
'Where's Amme?' Celilldur glanced at the piece of parchment in his father's lap.  
  
'I think she's in the library, why? Is something the matter?' Legolas looked down at his son.  
  
Celilldur shook his head quickly. 'No, Amme said she'd take me out for a night ride!' He exclaimed happily.  
  
'Oh, I see.' Legolas kissed his son's forehead. 'Well, you had better go and find her, the sun is setting quickly.'  
  
Indeed he was right, the sky was already turning to a dark maroon.  
  
Celilldur slid off of the bed and waved to his father. 'Bye Ada!' In a second he was gone and running down the pass to the library.  
  
He opened the heavy wooden doors slowly and found Aireromen, sitting in a giant comfy chair, knees pulled up to her chest supporting the book she read.  
  
'Amme! Amme!' Celilldur came to a skidding halt next to his mother's chair.  
  
Aireromen looked up from her book, smiling. ' Yes Celilldur?' She kissed his cheek and pinched his little nose playfully.  
  
'The sun is setting! Can we leave yet?' Celilldur pointed out the library window and looked anxiously at Aireromen. 'You promised you'd take me for a night ride!'  
  
Aireromen laughed. 'Oh yes, well, I suppose we can get going right now, it will take me no more than a few moments to get ready.' She stood from her chair, towering over Celilldur, she placed the book she had been reading back on the shelf and walked gracefully to the door, with Celilldur following close behind.  
  
'Can we take Morwing?' Celilldur pleaded with his big green eyes.  
  
'Yes, of course we can.' Aireromen picked him up, supporting his weight in her arms. 'Why don't you go and pack some water, I will go and get a blanket.' She placed Celilldur back down on the floor, watching him run off.  
  
Aireromen pushed the door to her room open, Legolas looked up at her as she walked to their closet, pulling down a dark green blanket.  
  
Legolas stood and walked over to her, coming from behind and kissing her softly on the neck. 'Are you two going then?' Legolas said softly, she could feel his lips brushing against her ear.  
  
She turned around to face him, sliding her arms around his waist, staring deep into his lucid blue eyes. 'Yes, we'll be back later on this evening. Did Narawien make it safely to Lothlorien?'  
  
'Yes, I received a letter from your father saying that she arrived this morning.' Legolas stared down at his wife.  
  
The door creaked open and Celilldur came running in with two canisters of water. 'I'm ready Amme!'  
  
Legolas and Aireromen smiled at each other. 'Coming lisse' corm' (Sweet heart) Aireromen broke from her embrace with Legolas and walked over to her son, scooping him up into her arms.  
  
'We'll be back.' She said to Legolas as they left the room.  
  
  
  
'Look Amme! I can see a star!' Celilldur pointed at a single star that had shown up in the purple sky. He held onto Aireromen's hand as they walked through the courtyard to the stables.  
  
Upon entering, Aireromen let go of Celilldur's hand, watching the little blonde haired elf run swiftly down the rows of stalls, ducking out of sight as he entered into Morwing's stall.  
  
She could hear her horse's soft nickering as he greeted Celilldur, and she could hear Celilldur's high-pitched laughter as Morwing huffed in his face.  
  
Aireromen leaned on the stall door, watching the pair intently. Morwing pulled his head up, his red eyes focusing on her.  
  
'Hello Morwing' she said softly.  
  
The giant black horse came to the stall door and breathed into Aireromen's face, she rubbed behind his ears and scratched under his jaw.  
  
'Come on out Celilldur, I need to let Morwing out if we are to leave. Aireromen opened the stall door enough for her son to squeeze out and went inside herself, she placed a hand on Morwing's black shoulder; jumping lightly onto his back.  
  
'Go over there to the stool Celilldur.' She pointed to the little wooden stool by the water bucket.  
  
Celilldure slung the canisters over his shoulder and picked up the green blanket his mother had brought with her, he scrambled onto the stool, awaiting his mother.  
  
Aireromen guided Morwing to him with pressure from her legs. She leaned over and Celilldur handed the blanket and canisters to her, then he took her hand and she pulled him up and onto Morwing's back, placing him in front of her. 'Hold on tight to Morwing's mane.' She said softly to him.  
  
They trotted out of the stable and past the courtyard, entering into the forest. They traveled along for an hour, finally coming to a small grove, where a little stream babbled on and off into the trees though the middle. Aireromen stopped Morwing here and slid down off of her horse, placing the blanket on the ground and grabbing the canisters before hoisting Celilldur down as well.  
  
They lay down on the soft blanket, staring up into the black, star sprayed night. Celilldur snuggled close to Aireromen. They talked together for well over an hour, Aireromen answering Celilldur's questions about things from the wind, to how big the moon really was. They grew silent, simply content with being in each other's company. After a while, Aireromen turned her head to look at Celilldur, only to find that the little elf had fallen asleep.  
  
Aireromen smiled and sat up, gazing down at her son, curled up in a little ball as he slept. She looked over at Morwing, whose eyes were drooping.  
  
'Don't you fall asleep on me now Morwing.' Aireromen said, smiling at him.  
  
The black horse opened his eyes and blinked at her, his ears perked. He gave a low nicker.  
  
'Oh, all right, I suppose we should be heading back, Legolas would probably start worrying.' She stood and gently picked up her son, Celildur groaned but did not wake up. She wrapped him in the blanket and slung the water canisters onto her back. Morwing knelt down on his front legs to make in easier for her to get on him without waking Celilldur.  
  
She rode silently along for awhile, she really had no need to guide Morwing, he knew his way back to the palace.  
  
She stroked Celilldur's cheek softly, humming to herself at first, then breaking into a lullaby as she held Celilldur in her arm.  
  
Dragontails and the water is wide  
  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly Fish bite moonbeams every night And I love you Godspeed little elf Sweet dreams little elf  
  
Oh my love will fly To you each night on angel's wings Godspeed, Sweetdreams  
  
The little swordmasters all tuckered out Ada's waiting at home on the couch Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse  
  
And I love you  
  
Godspeed little elf Sweet dreams little elf  
  
Oh my love will fly To you each night on angle's wings Godspeed, Sweet dreams  
  
Goddess bless Ada and those gone afar Goddess bless Amme and thanks for the stars May the wind guide us wherever we are And I love you Godspeed little elf Sweet dreams little elf  
  
Godspeed Sweet dreams.  
  
As she finished the song, Morwing had entered into the stables; she slid off of his back gently. Walking to the stall door and opening it with her free hand, Morwing gave her a gentle nudge and stepped into his stall. Aireromen closed the door behind him.  
  
She left the canisters on the floor by the wall and walked swiftly but gently across the courtyard and up the steps of Mirkwood palace.  
  
Aireromen floated down the halls and up a few flights of stairs. She opened the door to Celilldur's room; the room was filled with a warm orange glow from the candles he had lit earlier. She placed him down gently on the bed, pulling the covers up over his tiny body. Celilldur turned over onto his side and mumbled a few words that Aireromen did not understand. She leaned down and ran her slender fingers through his silver-blonde hair.  
  
Aireromen pulled her hair away from her face and blew out the candles, she then leaned down and watched Celilldur's sleeping form for a few moments before bending over him and kissing his little pink lips.  
  
'Sweet dreams' she whispered into his tiny pointed ear.  
  
She stood and walked silently to the door, opening it and glancing at her son a final time. 'I love you' she said, before turning and closing the door behind her.  
  
Celilldur smiled but kept his eyes closed. He yawned and whispered, 'I love you too Amme.'  
  
The End 


End file.
